FORMATION
by Katsuhito Sage
Summary: “Every person is needed somewhere girl…If your path doesn’t lead you to where you expect it, then its meant to go elsewhere. Its called destiny.” A certain pink-haired girl learns the meaning of 'growing' when she's led astray. ::Mariah-centric::
1. Chapter I: Welcome Home

Disclaimer: do not own, so don't sue. Pretty obvious and blunt huh? 

FORMATION!

CHAPTER One: Welcome Home 

She didn't get it, how could she understand it? Was this really happening to her, could this really be reality? Is this a dream? It had to be a dream…right? 

A pink haired girl sat alone on a cheap plastic chair that belonged in the airport lounges. Her sharp nails scraped along her sides as she hugged her arms to herself in thought. Her golden eyes once so bright and shining were dim amber. Sniffling she held tears back. 

She looked up. Liverpool: flight delayed until 5:45 AM. Her hands shifted into her lap as she bit down on her bottom lip. She had been at the airport for about four hours, and restlessness was catching to her. 

"Miss?"

Gasping, she looked up quickly. A weak smile was placed, a decrepit old woman had sat beside her. The stranger looked at her behind old fashioned glasses with overly sized lenses. 

Politely she spoke, "Yes ma'am? Can I help you with anything."

A crackly sound came from the old woman's throat. "You look alone girl…anything the matter?"

Her mouth drew to a line, and a brow knitted in hesitance. This strange woman was asking about her? "Um…"

"You know, its better to talk to strangers about things that bother you…Or that's what some say. Are you traveling alone? Where are your parents? You look a little young…"

Her pink-haired ponytail swooshed with the motion of her chin hitting her chest. Her sharp nails dug into her thighs. Silence. Then, "Yes…I am traveling alone. My parents aren't here and I am old enough to take care of myself thank you." 

"Dear girl I wasn't insulting you. You look very mature for your age…what is your age?"

Her golden eyes snapped to the old woman's face, they narrowed. "Turning sixteen in…five months."

"Fifteen? My…your very young. Why are you alone dear? Aren't you supposed to be home with your family?" 

"My family…isn't here for me. My father passed away a while ago, and my mother doesn't bother with me." She looked forward, oblivious to the cracks of a smile on the old woman's wrinkled face. "My _real_ family…didn't really need me any more, so I was booted out." 

The old woman pulled her wool shawl around her shoulders tightly. It was cold, one of the coldest temperatures in Beijing had ever had. "So because this family of yours feel you aren't filling your role…you were removed so to say?" 

"…yea." A look away, her hand tightened. Crescents became prominent on her palms, and she gave a bitter look to the side. "Its not like I'm needed anyways…"

"_All passengers for flight 459 Liverpool England, your plane is waiting_" 

Hefting up her duffel bag with a sigh she gave a nod to the old woman and turned to leave. A rough hang grabbed her wrist and she sharply spun to the offender. The old woman smiled eerily. 

"Every person is needed somewhere girl…If your path doesn't lead you to where you expect it, then its meant to go elsewhere. Its called destiny."

Pink brows knitted together in confusion, her lips twisted into a grimace. 

"What's your name?"

Her gold eyes finally met the old woman's softly. Another weak smile was given. 

"Mariah." 

And she boarded. 

***~*****~***

After more than ten hours sitting on a plane doing nothing but staring at the back of a bald man's head was driving Mariah crazy. Her body itched to do something. She felt like electricity was burning through her veins and running to the tips of her limbs. 

Then the plane landed, and Mariah couldn't be happier. 

"Love! Love, over here!" Searching for the voice over crowds of foreigners alike, a woman in black waved vigorously. It was her aunt, her name was Lai. 

"Hello, I am Mariah." She spoke in English before she was ushered to an awaiting limo by the woman named Lai. 

"受欢迎的家*." (*"Welcome home" in Chinese) Lai whispered and before Mariah knew it, she was whisked away by the towering buildings of Liverpool.

****

Okay this was done rather quickly because the idea was brewing in my head for a while. I'm quite taken with my idea too, I plan to have this only a few chapter long, but significant for character development. This first chapter was really fast paced and I apologize, if there's any questions email me or ask in a review. I got the setting set and now I can get into what I plan to do with this story and Mariah. 


	2. Chapter II: Minger!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own, so do not sue! This is for entertainment only! 

CHAPTER TWO: Minger?! 

Liverpool was nice, it was a bit on the busy side though. Mariah found that out quickly as she walked on a sidewalk lined with parked cars. With all the nice view in Liverpool, Mariah still felt very homesick. Sure, her aunt was awfully nice to her, and spoiled her rotten by getting her everything she needed but a girl had needs. And her needs screamed for activity, something to do. The etiquette school (much to her disgust, she preferred public schools) that Aunt Lai had sent her to drilled into her head to be calm and polite. Sure Mariah could do both if she wanted to…but where was the fun in that? 

Mariah had been staying with her Aunt Lai for almost a week now, and after a few days of sitting around doing nothing she found herself quite bored. So she had decided to familiarize herself with the neighborhood. 

The pink-haired teen was walking into new parts of her neighborhood she hadn't noticed before. She had never been to this side of town before, but for some reason her feet lead her here. Now Mariah was aimlessly walking down streets, hopefully trying not to get lost. 

__

Pzzz…

Her ears twitched. "that sound…" Mariah blindly searched for the spot of the familiar sound. Her senses lead her, and she could only hope they led true. Her ears had almost sent her slamming into a fence.

Trailing fingers against the wall she was led to, Mariah noticed that she was faced with a fence both wire and picket. It seemed that they wanted to keep things private, but Mariah was curious (Curiosity killed the cat, she joked). She went to investigate further. 

"There's boxes here…I wonder why." Boxes neatly lined against the fence were untouched and it felt suspicious to have something lying out for anyone's taking. Half a second later, Mariah noticed that they formed a small staircase. Laying pressure with her hand on the first 'step' she found it was sturdy. Stealthily, she climbed.

**

"Lachender Hundeangriff Anubix!" A teenage boy with gold green hair yelled, his hair was unruly yet managed to defy gravity at the same. He wore a large shirt labeled with a vegetable ('Korn' is spelled incorrectly, Mariah could verify) and wide blue jeans. Mariah noticed on his face there were many piercings. They included a silver ball under his lip and on his nose, two rings on his left brow, or at least that's what Mariah could make out. 

He's beyblading! Mariah thought, with a chill of excitement. She didn't think they would have any kids into that anywhere near she lived now. All of the kids at the school she currently went to didn't seem to have a interest in it…but then again her Aunt did send her to a etiquette school. Damn the girls there were so freaking…_girly_, Mariah thought. It was horrible really. None of her classmates would even play Frisbee with her! And the fact that Aunt Lai had to live on the upper snooty side, there were hardly any people her age that wanted to hang out outside. It was too _sunny. _

The pierced boy's opponent looked like a shady fellow. He had twin bangs that were long and flat, protruding from the short flaring spikes of hair and fell into his eyes. His hair was the color of dark forest green and could easily be mistaken for a darker hue. He wore a navy shirt with a bold fire engine red stripe going across his chest and around with loose slacks the color of neutral tan. 

"Oh no you don't bloke!" said he, "schnelle Talons Nehkbii! Let's blow this cabbage outta tha' water!"

"What are they saying?" Mariah whispered to herself. She was on the top step on the box stairs and was on the verge of falling into the fenced area if not careful. "They actually have bit-beasts in their beyblades? That's…pretty good." 

The pink haired teen watched as two glowing beasts blink in and out as they battled each other. The beasts resembled a jackal fighting a oversized turkey with wicked talons. The jackal appeared to have the upper hand, as the beyblade almost knocked the other out of the bowl. 

Mariah was too caught up in the game that she didn't notice a person creeping up behind her. Slowly the stranger silently rested a few inches above the small Mariah's back and pushed. Pushed her right over the fence and into a pile of pipes. 

"OWCH! DAMMIT!" 

"What in blazes, it's a bird crashin' in on our parade!" Footsteps pounded up to Mariah and she felt as if a headache was on its way soon. She looked up. A gate door was to her left, she noticed absently. 

Two teenage males towered over Mariah's fallen figure, making her feel suddenly defensive. She shot to her to feet and made a break for it to the gate opening. 

Mariah felt a strong jerk on her wrist as a large hand slammed down on her. "Where do ya think ya'ur goin' love?" (*Ya'ur is "_your_" its just in dialect.) 

Oh shit. 

**

"Ya want out?" said the boy with many piercings on his face. He sneered. "Well bird, before ya wanna try to duck and dive you'll have to hand over the dosh." 

What did he say? The pink haired girl thought, she shook her head inwardly. Mariah glared, trying her best to look intimidating. "What did you say?!"

"Ya heard me!" He snarled, his dark eyes glaring back as well. A vein was pulsing over his eyebrow without the pair of eyebrow rings. "Hand over the dosh and ya can leave."

Absently, Mariah noticed he had an Irish accent when he spoke. Still he stood there, ready to take another step towards her. Looking past him, she eyed the familiar whizzing she had heard. The other male was standing a little ways off, looking on with a bland façade. She eyed the bey-dish. There still spinning around each other, were two beyblades tentatively coming to meet every once in a while. 

"Um look," Mariah started in precise English, "How about we strike a deal? If I win against you in a beyblade match, you let me out…" 

The boy with unruly gold green hair laughed out loud and held his stomach. He shot her an incredulous look, "Are you absolutely nutters ya minger! Why would I go against a weak bird like you? And what do I get out of it?" 

Golden eyes narrowed dangerously, gone was the cautious Mariah and in her place was the confident, ready-to-kick-ass Mariah. She obviously didn't understand the first part of what he said, but she could take a good guess at what he said after. She had heard one too many similar comments. "Oh really…then why don't Galux and I show you a little game I like to call…Scratch and Play. Its _fun_, I promise…"

She smirked deviously and pulled Galux's ripcord.

"And what you get out of it is a lesson. A good one in fact." 

Unknown to her, she wouldn't be as victorious as expected. 

**** 

Mariah fell to her knees, Galux's pink beyblade in her palm. She had lost to _him_, to the British boy who rudely wouldn't let her leave. When she had thought she was going to win when she had the upper hand, Mariah was confounded when a bright light shot out and seemed to blow her Galux right out of the beyblade dish. Feeling tears begin to form at the sides of her gold eyes, irritation surged within her. Angrily she wiped them away and stared intensely at the concrete floor as if it had the answers to the question she didn't ask. 

__

Does this mean…I really am weak…?

This mysterious rude guy had a bit beast that resembled a mad dog-jackal, and fought just as fiercely as one too. He had knocked her out before she could earn the last point to win. She was so close, but now Mariah realized that he was playing with her. And it made her mad. Mariah blinked when an unfamiliar hand came into view. She looked up only to meet with dark slate eyes with double piercing over a brow. 

"Ya did pretty good for a bird." His Irish accent soothed out, Mariah took his hand. She looked down, feeling ashamed of herself. "Whatever," she mumbled grouchily.

"Although ya do know ya still lost, and ya still hadn't handed over me money." He smirked viciously, making Mariah want to scratch it away with her sharp nails. Her fingers itched to accomplish just that, but then he said something that made her pause. So _dosh_ meant money! What kind of language was that? Mariah didn't know but could only pinpoint it to British slang. 

"But…ya gave me a real challenge, albeit not a good one." Smug was written all over his face, and he made sure his slate eyes met golden amber. He continued, "I'll let you go now, I hope you'll know the consequences the next time you come around these parts." 

The gold-green haired teen pushed open the gate Mariah had expected to walk out of victorious and pulled her out. Mariah noticed that his hand felt rough before snatching her own away hastily. "Bye!" he said in a disgustingly sweet voice, the kind with the superficial high pitch. 

Before Mariah could turn around and bitch at him, the gate door was already slammed shut, the vibrations of metal against metal echoing in her ears. 

"Dammit." 

****

McGuyver Larson gave Adam Tamdoun a curious look, and raised a brow. "Why did you let her off so easily, mate? You didn't even cop a feel." 

Tam's dark slate eyes glittered, "Guy, I'm only fanning the fire…she'll be back. She's a stubborn minger, I can tell." 

"Your planning something…Keef should know about this." Guy picked up his dirt brown beyblade and dusted it off. In the middle was an icon of an intimidating bird with eyes of a predator. It was a vulture with a symbol faintly in the background, it was the Shn symbol. 

Waving his arm offhandedly, Tam said, "Nah, too much of a hassle. Keef can meet her…tomorrow."

"You think she'll be back that soon?" 

Blue eyes met slate. 

" I know so Guy. Trust me."

****** 

Running down streets, and hardly caring whether cars ran her over or stopped for her Mariah darted home. The sun was starting to set, bathing the surrounding warm oranges and pink. After countless almost accidents and continuous running, Mariah had finally made it to Aunt Lai's. When she got to the top step, she collapsed weakly to the ground. A moan of exhaustion and depression was issued from her lips. 

"Mariah?" A voice called out, she turned her head. 

"Hm?" The pink haired girl let her golden amber eyes follow her Aunt's figure as she neared. She was too tired to make an effort to move. Lai gave Mariah a warm smile and pressed her hand against Mariah's forehead, brushing back dark pink strands. "Time for dinner dear." 

With a lot of effort and willpower on her part, Mariah got to her feet once more. She swayed for a second before putting a steadying hand onto the door frame. "Okay, but one question Auntie Lai…" 

"Yes dear?" Lai brought equally warm amber eyes to her niece. 

"What's a _minger_?" Lai laughed.

"Oh dear child, it means an ugly girl. Quite the insult really." 

Mariah's left brow twitched and her fist clenched. 

__

Grr… you asshole! I'm so gonna get you! 

That night, Mariah had a hard time sleeping. In her head, replays of the battle of a jackal and lion flashing over and over. She would go back soon, just to get revenge. 

Oh yes…she was going to see them _very_ soon. 

***

Tam raised his eyebrow that wasn't occupied with two navy spiked rings. 

"Back so soon?" Amber eyes glared at him hatefully, black pupils slit like a wild cat's. 

"I want a rematch and this time…you _are_ going down." 

Tam smiled darkly, "You just try it love." 

__

Tbc…

*********

Future spoilers to very future chapters to…FORMATION! 

__

There the catlike girl stood, her ponytail of pink hair tied back high and her gold eyes glittering. In her black mandarin collar jacket with her team name emblazoned on the breast pocket, she introduced herself. Her smile was proud as she stood straight. "Name's Mariah Xiaong…get ready to be done over ya funny farm rejects!" 

Two tall teens stepped up to either side of Mariah, both wearing a dark jacket with their team name stitched over breast. 

"I'm Adam Tamdoun, pleasure to meetcha mates." He shot a dark smirk that implied smugness. 

XD!! I'm enjoying writing this for some reason. I dunno, I feel as if Mao/Mariah just doesn't get enough appreciation…or maybe it could be my fondness towards very much bashed characters. -_- I don't see what's so horrible about Mariah, she's kick ass! 

Expect a lot of Mariah-centric goodness! She's on a journey to discover her true self, and what it means to know destiny… 

If you have any questions or comments leave it in a review or email me at… xshinimegamixktx@ yahoo .com (You'll have to take out the spaces I put in)

Shameless advertisement: **Go and read my new one-shot! **it's a **_TalaMariah_**…^_~ It's called **Lucidity**, I know its sure to pique your interest. Heheh. 


	3. Chapter III: Charlie kills, but so does ...

Dislcaimer: I do not own, never will and never have…-_-;; If I did…there would be at least more than half a dozen more female characters…

*****

__

Tam raised his eyebrow that wasn't occupied with two navy spiked rings. 

"Back so soon?" Amber eyes glared at him hatefully, black pupils slit like a wild cat's. 

"I want a rematch and this time…you are going down." 

Tam smiled darkly, "You just try it love." 

~*~*~

The pink haired teenager was once again in the small fenced area with smooth concrete flooring, and a large bey-dish at the side. There stood her opponent on one side of the dish, and she on the other. Sharp whizzing and grinding sounds came from the large bowl between them. For some reason, Mariah wondered why her opponent hadn't verbally assaulted her to leave like he promised the day before. 

Mariah withheld herself from biting her lip, but she couldn't help it. She was losing _again_…to this egotistical bastard! 

"Dammit, what's wrong with me! Mariah _shape up_! Now you're proving the White Tigers right if you lose twice in a row to some chump on the streets! Pick up the pace!" Mariah scolded her self, she was getting irritated at herself and ashamed that she was losing. She didn't notice that Galux blink a bright white color before mellowing back to its soft pink. "Galux, Use Scratch attack again!" 

Tam did though. He tightened a fist, "Anubix! Finish her off quickly!" His voice was harsh and demanding, almost as if the boy with many piercing was afraid of something. 

Gold eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

"Galux, don't let him get to you! Bring him down!" Both beyblades were a navy and pink blur trying to get an advantage over each other. The winning game point was five (even though it was usually three), Tam had four and Mariah: three. The next point was earned by…

"Looks like I've won again minger." Tam smirked, "When will you learn to just give up?" 

Mariah glared hatefully, daggers of ice wishing death upon the boy with gold-green hair. She kept her stare on the tall boy (he was taller than her by at least half a foot, and it made her want to curse her Chinese heritage) and held it until a voice from the left snapped her out of her hate fest. 

"Hey, you. Girl, c'mere." It was the shady looking boy, in an oversized black utility jacket and black slacks. He crooked his finger in invitation to come closer. Mariah hesitantly took a few steps until she was a foot away. "What's your name bird?" He asked, his blue eyes were bloodshot and Mariah noticed there were purplish creases under his eyes. His face looked pale and sickly, like he was on drugs or something. 

Gold catlike eyes seemed to see right through him, "Why do you want to know…?" As an afterthought she added, "What's yours?" 

The shady teenage boy pushed a long dark green bang behind his ear, leaving the other to hang in front of a blue eye. "Well I can't very well beyblade against you without knowing your name. And…" He took a close step to Mariah, a snake-like smile on his face. "Name's McGuyver. Call me Guy." The pink haired teen took a step back, uncomfortable with the closeness from this stranger with the crooked smile and pale face. He had a soft voice, yet was clear and crisp enough to make out his words easily. 

"Mariah…" She attempted to make a joke to lessen tension. "You can call me Mariah."

A boy that was only an inch or two taller than her came to Guy's side. He had pale purple hair that was cropped to his chin and warm polite face. He looked dashingly charming, and it made her wonder what he was doing around these two males. He dressed nicely, as if he was from a well-off family. She didn't recognize seeing him yesterday, could she have overlooked him? Nah…there were only two at this place yesterday. Guy and the boy she lost to twice. 

"Hello my name is Keef," His voice was suave and sophisticated, Mariah felt her cheeks warm up in the slightest bit. He was absolutely dashing. Then he smiled, and it felt like it was an "aw" moment. He looked so boyishly dashing. "Actually my real name is Marcus O'Keefe but Keef is what I prefer to be called." 

He's really polite, Mariah thought with an inward smile. She frowned when the guy with many piercing stepped up behind Keef, looking at her from over his shoulder. He ruined the picture of Keef! You jerk, Mariah thought. 

Tam seemed to notice Mariah's sudden contempt for him and smiled cheerfully, showing teeth. "And I…am the wonderful and charming bloke, Adam Tamdoun, I like being called Tam though. Call me Adam and you'll find yourself done over!" He hooked an arm around Keef like old colleagues would and sneered, "And just cuz' ya'ur a girl don't mean I won't hit ya." 

"Ahem guys" Guy smirked at his pun, "But I would like a go at this lairy bird." He held out a beyblade the color of dirt, "Well what do ya say mate?" 

Already feeling a little under the weather and still stinging from her earlier loss, Mariah was going to decline. Until the dashingly handsome boy named Keef interrupted politely. "Actually, I was hoping to propose a challenge to lovely lady." 

"No way, I asked first! Wait yer' turn Keef! Well c'mon girl, just because you lost the first time don't mean you'll lose a second ya?" If Mariah wasn't so down on herself, she would have mistaken his comment as a statement of comfort. Taking a deep breath, and releasing she let her worries hit the skies. 

"Okay, fine then." 

"Aw mate, sound a lot more confident than that. Say 'I'm gonna send your arse-over-tit self into the galley.'" 

Mariah laughed. She hardly knew this 'Guy' and already she had taken a liking to him. This is the common ground that most bladers could bond on, beyblading. 

"Three…two…one! Let it rip!" 

It didn't take long before they were all enraptured into the game once the tops were launched. 

They both battled a companionable fight, and then Mariah noticed the white blinking of her Galux. It piqued her interest, what was happening? That never happened before. 

__

Do…you want my blessing…?

Mariah looked up, only noticing her surroundings. Nobody had talked, they were too busy watching the lion and oversized vulture duke it out. The winning game point this time was three, both players had two. They both were on their wits end, trying to earn the next point. 

"Nehkbet, goddess of protection, send blessings down to Nehkbii…Spirit assault!" A glowing white flash emerged from the bit chip of Guy's beyblade and the wings of Nehkbii the vulture-thing blazed up and before Mariah knew it, she had lost again. 

"What are you guys beyblading here for? You've definitely got potential to be a great team! I know it!" Mariah exclaimed. 

Guy arched a brow, "Oh really…?" He brought his hand to his chin in thought, "Well…I guess we never considered that. Not like we can anyways." 

"Why not?" 

"There's only three of us bird. Didn't ya notice?" Tam interrupted.

Rolling her eyes, Mariah held back from sticking out her tongue in a childish manner. "Well that's obvious. Why haven't you tried finding another teammate to complete the circle?" 

Tam held his head up high and puffed up his chest like a rooster about to crow. "We haven't found anyone to our standards. We're really picky ya know, not just anybody can march in and declare their gonna blade with us. It just doesn't work that way, love." 

"And have you seen the pansies around this place? It's infested with complete cabbages and Doris'! Like their gonna step off their high throne and get their bloody fingers sodden." The dark-green haired boy nicknamed Guy exclaimed enthusiastically. 

"Eh? What's a cabbage and Doris?" 

"A slow person is a cabbage and a plain woman is a Doris," Keef informed. Mariah smiled thankfully. 

"If you did have a team…" Mariah started, "And I mean if…what kind of person would you look for?" Her gold eyes glanced between the three of them, and for some reason she felt a spark of hope ignite. Why…? Mariah asked herself, Why would I want to be apart of them? Their all a bunch of street punks…She thought staunchly, sort of…

Running a hand through his unruly gold-green locks revealing at least six pairs of silver hoops on both of his ears. He gave a half grin that made Mariah want to reconsider her opinion of him. The piercing infested boy almost looked average for a second. 

"Somebody that can earn all of our respect, because that's the only kind of bloke allowed within our ranks. Not some overbearing sissy girl that has mood swings the size of a hippo's." He sneered. Okay…I take back normal, Mariah thought as Tam sneered. He was an absolute Grinch, seemingly nice one minute then sniping the next.

"That's…reasonable." Mariah said loftily, brushing a hand into the air as if shooing an imaginary fly. "A pretty good reason…makes me wonder why nobody's gotten your respect. What, none are buff and grisly enough?" 

Tam snorted and Guy arched a brow. What a sassy bird, Tam thought in disgust and maybe a tinge of admiration. Keef cleared his throat loudly, a sign for attention. His eyes were closed in some kind of happiness, and bowed to Mariah. "Miss…may I propose my challenge once more? There's something about your…skills that interest me." In his hand was a pale purple beyblade, the attack ring was the color white and looked intimidating. 

Throwing all precaution into the wind, Mariah grinned ruefully. "Well…I guess another loss ain't gonna bring my pride lower than it already is…Heh sure."

The game was off to a beautiful start, with Mariah earning the first point. It had brought up her spirits greatly, and she felt almost confident enough to win. She looked at Keef, he was smiling once more. He seemed to always smile, the golden-eyed teenager noticed. Suddenly, in a flash of white a boar of humongous proportion knocked Galux away like a spinning rag doll. Point for Keef. 

"Miss Mariah…if you were perceptive at all, you would have noticed a white flash. Am I right?" Eyeing him oddly, she nodded. 

Then Keef smirked…and his whole personality changed. His eyes had a jagged glint in them, and it seemed his smirk was maliciously cruel. 

"If I may, I conclude…your defense is a lot weaker than my own. Victory is in my hands if its not too rude to say." He flicked away the only strand that hung between his eyes. "You don't stand a chance." 

"What the? Hell no! Galux, Scratch attack!" Mariah hissed like a feline, and Galux glowed white again, then flashed to a hot fiery pink. Point for Mariah. 

The pale haired boy merely snorted and called another attack. Another point for Keef. Mariah grit her teeth in anger. 

"What cat got ya're tongue?" Then a flash of blinding white appeared…and Mariah won. It happened so fast, she herself didn't know what happened. Her head spun in every direction it seemed and she tried to keep herself steady. "I won. Three points for me, I scored game point already." 

Her fair-haired opponent looked at her with wide eyes, all visage of a cold man left. The corner of his lip curled. "You won indeed Miss Mariah." 

Mariah's stomach clenched, and she almost hurled right then and there. Something was pulling at her. With a shaky countenance she walked away confidently, but succeeded in only looking like a drunken fool. 

"What's going on…?" the golden eyed teenager whispered, her head swirling. The white flash, it was more significant now…but why? The same thing happened when she fought against Tam and Guy. It had to be coincidence…right? 

__

I've been looking far and wide…and you have potential…

"'Ey minger what's got your knickers in a twist?" Tam asked, her face was pale and pink brows were met. 

"Don't call me that." she growled, and rubbed the temples of her head. "And don't worry, nothing's wrong." 

Keef brown eyes looked at her imploringly, and it seemed that her headache interested him. The headache grew, and that feminine hissing voice repeated her words.

Call to me…You know you want to…

Picking up her pink beyblade, she all but staggered out of the gate to the small beyblading area. "I…I've gotta go. Bye, I'll be back…I think."

Guy sent Tam a look, and they both nodded in an agreement of something unknown. Tam's face looked vaguely disgusted. Keef smiled, he knew something she didn't. 

"Looks like we've got another one mates." 

*** 

As Mariah was against the fence and headed towards the direction of the box steps, she bumped into a stranger that looked shadier than Guy. 

He sneered angrily and pushed her away in disgust, "Watch it you bloody tom!" 

Her head pounded and her irritation grew. If she wasn't so scatterbrained at the moment she would have showed him a thing or two. She didn't live in a martial arts oriented village and not come out without knowledge of combat. 

"Shuttup," Mariah hissed, not caring if the dark shady stranger had already walked by her and out of hearing range. "Damn people, their so rude." 

Her vision blurred, and the last thing she could see was touching a mysterious cross with a looped top half. She hit the ground, laying a few steps away from the box stairs. 

"Ah…" 

__

She saw the odd cross again, and if her memory served her right it was a symbol of something. Was it some kind of religion…or was it a god icon? 

A flash of an eye with its stare baring down on her, it was odd. It was just one eye, a right one if she could think straight, it looked like an attached tear was falling out of it's eye. 

****

Eye of Ra…that voice? Who said that?

A cat-headed figure blurred into Mariah's existence that brought her falling to her knees in awe. Instead of a human head, this being had the head of a lioness, fierce and intimidating. She was clothed in gold and silk drapery and long flowing black hair surrounded her shoulders. Her head was pointed to the ground, not letting her face be seen. 

****

I am Bastet…Sun goddess and Protector of cats… 

Her eyes were gold and held a feral wildness that sent a shiver down Mariah's spine. The only time her mouth moved was to yawn, revealing sets of sharp and dangerous looking teeth. 

****

I choose you…to have my full blessing…no one else…

Wait? What are you talking about? How can I…? As quickly as she came, she was pulled out of her vision of lion-headed goddesses and holy symbols…

****

When the time comes…you will know what to do…

"AAAAAAAAAHHH"

Mariah snapped to attention, her headache gone leaving her a clear head. She noticed she was laying haphazardly on the ground, the box stairs she had peeked over the other day right beside the pink haired teenager. 

"What's going on? Why doesn't anything make sense? Huh?" She looked up, it was another scream. A lot like the one that woke her up, she got to her feet. Golden eyes narrowed. It came from over the fence. With a huff of determination she once again climbed the box steps. 

Charlie, she heard. Was that the stranger's name?

****

Tam growled like a rabid beast (XD) and eyed Guy with a worried expression. Guy was shaking with a more pale than usual expression. All the color had left his face and left in its place was a petrified ghostly Guy. 

Grabbing the front of his friend's shirt he lifted Guy a few good inches off the ground. It was quite and accomplishment being that he was two inches shorter than the shady teen.

"I thought you quit doin' Charlie, Guy?! Blimey, ya bloody wanker! What the hell was that bloke doin' here for!!"

If possible Guy's face had gotten paler, and his eyes became even more dreary. "I-I did mate, I did stop. And trust me, I'm not gonna go back into doing that. Its just…its not easy leaving businesses like that…"

"Hey, what's Charlie?" 

All three guys snapped to their attention to the side. 

"What are ya doin here?" Tam demanded, he released Guy from his death-grip. He stuck his hands in his pockets, looking at his black Vans. "And what's it to ya?" 

Mariah stared at them, "Keef, what's Charlie? Please tell me." 

Looking very cross, Tam said, "What are ya tryin to do?! GO AWAY!" 

"Please tell me Keef."

Brown eyes looked at her searchingly, before closing in satisfaction. His pale purple hair swooshed with motion as he tilted his head to the side. "Charlie is our way of saying crack or coccaine. You do know what that is right?" 

Glancing between Guy and Keef, she asked, "So…that man…he was here for you Guy?" 

"That's none of yer bloody business! I really think ya should lea-" 

Guy cut Tam off, his pale blue eyes and ghostly countenance sparking a fire within Mariah. "Yes…I used to be…involved with things like that. He was only doing what he always does…threaten to kill me." He smirked, "Not unusual. He's just a lackey." 

"But you've quit! He should leave you alone!" She didn't know why, but her hands ached for a fight. "You can't let that just happen to you like that! You have rights!" 

"Drugs are illegal anyway you put it. I go involved, and now I'm paying the consequences…" Guy smiled bitterly, his long dark green bangs shadowing his face. 

Mariah looked into Guy's eyes and he felt a warm suddenly. Like a feeling of self-worth. Her gold almond eyes held a determined glint to them, and they shined beautifully. He almost gasped at her next words.

"No, you don't have to pay. You don't have to pay the consequences at all." 

Feeling as if a duty was set upon her shoulders, Mariah spun on her heel and ran. 

****

"Hey you! Rat face! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" 

"Hu-?" Before he could get out a decent reply, a fist had already met his nose. "AH!" 

A powerful kick to his stomach sent him to his knees gasping for air. "What tha…?" Then he looked up, and felt fearful for his life. 

She looked like a vengeful modern goddess coming for retribution. Her sharp golden almond eyes glared a promise of pain and pink strands of hair framed her sleek face with the rest pulled into a cat-ear ribbon. She was dressed in white t-shirt with a black long-sleeved shirt underneath and loose navy jeans. Her expression almost made him want to duck and dive. 

Her foot easily struck his chin, knocking the bastard to the ground. Spluttering expletives he immediately clawed at the ground, hoping to trip her over and get in a hit. He was a sneaky little rat. 

"Oh no you don't." Mariah hissed cattily, and stomped on his foot with her shiny black combat boots. She grinned in satisfaction when she heard a loud girlish scream coming from him. "Haha…where's your macho guy self now?" She kicked him in the ribs, "Oops, I'm sorry!" She feigned a girlish giggle, complete with hand to lips. 

She pressed her boots into the small of his back, and heard him howl in pain. "Now…I don't know what ya did. But if you don't leave this place now you'll get more than a few bruises limbs and ego." Feeling devious and powerful, Mariah leaned close to his ear. 

"If I ever see you around these parts again…your ass is grass mister." Removing her foot reluctantly, she watched as the terrified male ran like hell. The pink-haired teenager smirked mightily, the feeling of power brought such a devious person out of her. She sorta liked it. 

The sound of hands clapping caused Mariah spin on her haunches. 

Keef smiled warmly, his eyes closed in joy. "Well done Miss Mariah. I couldn't have done it better myself."

A pretty red blush spread over her cheeks. An inviting hand was held to her crouched figure. 

"You've earned my respect. You have one to go." He swept her off the ground easily, looking her straight in the eye. She hardly knew him, yet it felt like they were friends of way back. 

"One…? Wait, what are you talkin' about?" 

"You'll see eventually. He's very stubborn." 

Her pink haired head nodded, she was still a little puzzled. 

Spinning on the heel of her shiny black boots, she headed home. It had been a looong day. 

*****

Hehe I'm having fun writing this, it's a shame that not a lot of people like Mariah, she's a straight up kick ass character. Well…when she's not thinking about Rei, but don't fear…she's been trying to forget about him…forizzle…she should open up her eyes! There are so many males just as cute as Rei around her! ^___^ that's why I like Mariah alternative couples. I'm waiting for G-Revolution actually…I think Mariah's appearance has been changed, I wanna see!

If any body has any spoilers for Mariah on G-rev, would ya mind pointing them out to me? I would greatly appreciate it!

And…read the **TalaMariah** fic called **_Lucidity_** ^_~ It's under my profile, and its by me. Lol 


End file.
